


Make me a Robot

by wheeitsvee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeitsvee/pseuds/wheeitsvee
Summary: That was all he wanted to do. He didn't care about them anymore. Not the way he should. He'd rather not be a burden to them.





	Make me a Robot

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to listen to the song, it's called Make me a Robot by Tessa Violet (I think?)  
> It's been a year since I've heard that song so, if there are any mistakes in the song, feel free to let me know I guess. :)  
> Enjoy the angst train!

“I’M SICK OF YOUR CONSTANT NEED TO BLAME ME FOR EVERYTHING ROMAN! I KNOW I’M ONLY LOGIC, BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN THAT I CAN’T FEEL!”  
A slam of a door could be heard throughout the mindscape. Logan ran inside his bedroom, and instantly flopped on the bed, tears pouring out. Why couldn’t they see that he isn’t just emotionless?!   
Because that’s the role you interpreted.  
Logan let out a heavy breath, and sat up, looking at his arms.  
'I don’t wanna be a human anymore, I’m done.  
I don’t wanna make mistakes anymore, he’s won.'  
Logan reached down into his drawer, looking at the past photos he had of him and his supposed ‘family’. None of them really love him do they? It just… couldn’t be true.  
'I’m too old to change  
Take my heart and I’ll restart  
Please just let me fall apart'  
Letting out a low growl, he picked up one of the photos. It was of him and the others. Roman was sticking his tongue out, Virgil sat on the ground, making the ‘peace’ sign, and Patton was hugging him from behind. None of it was true, he couldn’t change the truth.  
'You may say it’s strange  
But I quit, I guess that’s it  
For a human I’m unfit so'  
He grabbed scissors, and grabbed the photo  
'Make me a robot  
Make me a robot  
Make, make me cold'  
One snip, two snips, three snips.  
'Make me a robot  
Make me a robot  
Take, take my soul'  
Four snips, five snips, six. A big hole had replaced where Logan used to be.  
He’s done with it all. He just wants to leave. He did say that logic is always present, whether he is there as a physical form or no. But he couldn’t do that to the others. It was his job after all. He could just split himself from the others however, but… that wouldn’t work either. They’d take pity on him, and he sure as hell did not want that.  
CHANGE CHANGE CHANGE  
“What the hell?! Where are these voices coming from?” Logan muttered to himself, gripping his heart.   
…what?  
It was thumping? Why was he scared?! If anything, he just wanted sleep.  
'I don’t want to have to fight anymore, I’m tired  
I don’t have to feel anymore, uninspired'  
Logan swayed, flopping down on his bed. He felt… dizzy? But that was illogical, what caused him to feel this way?  
'I am too worn out, broken down on the ground  
I’m too shy to make a sound  
All I have is doubt'  
I don’t care, you can stare, ‘cause a human can’t compare so-  
Suddenly, he felt an enormous pain in his chest. It felt like stabbing. He wanted to leave, he wanted to die, he just wanted to go aw-  
“STOP IT! STOP! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!” He screamed, face engulfed in a pillow. He crouched down into a fetal position, and saw himself in the mirror. Glasses crooked, face streamed with tears, he did not look good.  
But when do you ever feel good Logan? You said it yourself, you don’t want any emotions, do you? Or would you rather be with those who you once called your FAMILY?!  
“NO! NO, NO! SHUT UP!”  
'Make me a robot  
Make me a robot  
Make, make me cold  
Make me a robot  
Make me a robot  
Take, take my soul'  
But the voice… it wasn’t wrong. All he needed was to become emotionless…  
“Logan?! Logan can you hear us?!”  
“We heard screams, is everything okay?!”  
“Why do you even care, he was the one who started it in the first place”  
Logan sobbed, and slammed his fist on the door “LEAVE ME ALONE!”  
Then there was silence.  
'To human is err  
Forgiveness is divine  
I don’t care, you can take my spine'  
“…Kiddo?”  
'Cause I’m spineless anyway  
I don’t need another day or a call  
Take it all'  
“Just… go” Logan said in a calm voice. Well, he tried to anyway, his voice cracked midway through speaking.  
“No”  
What?  
“No we will not leave you Logan, I apologise for my attitude earlier, and I did not understand the severity of the situation, but- We are here for you. Whether you like it or not. We do care about you-“  
“LIES LIES ALL LIES!”  
'I don’t wanna be a human anymore, I’m done'  
“Just let me go Roman. I’m not worth caring for”  
'I don’t wanna have to feel anymore, he’s won'  
“Logan, please stop what you are doing!” Virgil.  
“I’m sorry Logan, I’ll try to be a better dad next time!” Patton.  
“No…” Roman.  
“Make me a robot  
Make me a robot  
Make… make me cold  
Make me a robot  
Make me a robot'  
Take, take my soul”  
“Logan… LOGAN?!”  
Logan scrunched up his nose, as he noticed his door disappearing. It was for the better anyway. At least that way no one could bother him.  
“LOGAN NO!”  
Silence.  
'Make me a robot  
Make me a robot  
Make, make me cold  
Make me a robot  
Make me a robot  
Take, take my soul'

And that way, I can finally take his place as Logic.


End file.
